


My Dream

by PyreFanMarian



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Death, F/M, I no wanna spell right, Jesters, Just a short Story, This is a draeam I had, dog killers, read if you like, space, spinach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreFanMarian/pseuds/PyreFanMarian
Summary: There is no summary considering my dreams make no sense. Anyone wanting to interpret this dream can go right ahead.





	My Dream

He wasn’t a normal jester. He wore light pink boots and gloves that were somehow attached to his white outfit. It all looked like one piece of clothing, save for his semi-cape. It was a pinkish red, and it looked like it was torn up...but it wasn’t, that is, if you counted the multiple four pointed stars and cut out circles around the edges of the cape. The cape only reached to his belt, at the waist, and was slung over his shoulder like the back of a toga. He even wore that silly jester hat, but without the bells. His brown colored bangs cast a dark shadow on his face, to the point where one could say that his eyes go completely red.  He had a ghoulish grin on his face, his pearly white teeth showing through his lips. He always was chewing a swirly lollipop.  He is called many names, when he wanted to get closer the human kind. “Pet Collector, Puppy Protector…”

“Oh, how I LOVE to take care of puppies!”  More like throwing them at the wall with full force. T hat almost happened with one lady’s beagle. She thought she could trust him… but she was skeptical. To unsuspecting humans, he wore a beanie over his shoulder-length hair, greasy, mangly, hair that despite its appearance, was surprisingly smooth and silky. One nose piercing and low-over-the-eye bangs that covered his bright green eye. His brown eye was uncovered, and it would be the one that more or less made people….uncomfortable. He had a dark green, almost black shirt and a pair of jeans. His black shoes were clunky; big and thick, perfect for any weather.  There was a tiny food store that was also a restaurant he would go to when he needed to….. Recharge per-say.  Even though he only got the lollipop, he left small, shredded pieces of spinach wherever he went. 

The Food Place (that was what it was called), was visited by emo-hippies, big, gruffy-looking guys, and nerds. Only three people went there, HIM, and two others. The woman that worked at the cash register could care less about what you bought. She was always bored out of her mind. 

Back to the Beagle lady, she was wary of him. An inch taller than the average male height, slim, and not any kind of sideburn nor facial hair in sight, she could’ve said that maybe he was a teenager.No, she was wrong, the m dressan was probably in his twenties. Nonetheless, she “hired” him to watch her pup. The lady herself was near the end of her thirties, with curly, strawberry-blond hair going not too far down past her shoulders. She wore a blue dress, tiny red and yellow flowers dotting the surface, and white lace lining all the ends of the dress. She had brown eyes, and was perfectly healthy despite living in a trailer.  She lived pretty close to the freeway, underneath the chaos of said freeway. “The Land of Trash”  was what where she lived called, lots of litter piled onto one another, should they find their way here. Other trailers were parked here, some abandoned after the owner found a house.  When Beagle lady came back to her place, the man was nowhere in sight, and her dog was limping due to an injured leg. There were, for some reason, shredded pieces of spinach on the couch and a white stick laying on the coffee table. At night, a window was smashed and the man was caught by the lady. He was already outside, holding the near-death babybeagle in the house, with outstretched arms. Thunder and light clashed outside, making the man look even more sinister. His green eye glowed along with the spinach on the couch, but the lady did not notice. The beagle squirms weakly in the hands of the man who had his resumed his true form of a jester. The man matched the description of monster he truly was. Luckily, to some avial, the lady was able to save her beagle, but at what cost? One leg was now missing, leaving the poor pup to weight on his injured leg. Sadly, the man was gone, but the shining green eye left an imprint on her mind. She was to call the cops about this.

The next day, they came to her place. There was a dark-skinned buff man, whose name was Joe. Next to him was a with purple and red hair tied in a ponytail, with a few strands poking out. Her name was Jill. Between the two, was the detective herself. She had her dark brown hair pulled up into a bun, and freckles decorated her face. Despite her cute exterior, she was serious on the inside, her needle-like earrings reflecting that hard personality. Her name was Isabel. The last few people to enter the door were another woman who looked similar to the Beagle lady.She wore a red dress with similar flower patterns, and her hair was also in a bun, but a few gray hairs managed to escape. She had wrinkles all over face, and she was pale. Almost as pale as that jester from last night. However, the last two people to enter perplexed her. 

One was a woman with shoulder-length chestnut brown hair performing perfect waves down her head. Her blue-green eyes were also a dulled gray, making her eyes a unique color to look at. She was also really pale. Her smile was unnerving as the woman looked about the trailer.  Her smile was more of a lopsided-smirk, one that others would consider evil. Her eyes were half lidded as she shot a look at the Beagle lady, and she smiled back weakly.  That woman was planning something….but no one could tell what.  She was linking arms with a man who wore an oversized hat, one could call it a sombrero without the little balls that used to dangle from it. The coat was also really long, covering almost everything but an inch of his jeans and those big, clunky, black shoes that peeked from underneath. They looked familiar but then again, those shoes are common… right? The Beagle Lady gulps a second time, her heart racing, but she manages to keep calm, despite her sweaty palms. 

The police return from the investigation of Beagles house, saying that all they found was a pile of spinach on her couch. Joe raised a gloved hand clutching a plastic bag full of shredded pieces of spinach. Beagle stares at it, feeling… calm… but she soon snaps out of it when she hears the snapping of the detective’s fingers. Isabel starts to ask Beagle a few questions when Beagle hears a snicker. Looking back at the two near the front door, Beagle raises an eyebrow. Why were they laughing?  The couple look at her and everything falls around Beagle. That man….with that unmistakable hair… and that unmistakable eye… The man with the coat WAS HIM… The man that tried to take her pup! She was sure of it! The woman tries to move but her arms wouldn’t move. She tried to speak but her mouth wouldn’t open. She felt her head split open but there was no blood. Perhaps it was the pain. Beagle felt her eyes widened to a point where it hurts. She felt her arm raise against her will, pointing at the duo, and she started screaming. The spinach started to glow in her eyes but to the police, the only thing they see was the woman spazzing out. The man takes off his coat and hat, and changes into his jester form.  The woman next to him gets closer and gives Beagle a smile from ear to ear. Beagle finally looks at the police force but they did not see what she sees. Standing there, she now becomes strangely calm, like she was before, but the green eye of the jester flashes, and the lady throws up. Both the jester and his woman companion are nowhere to be found, and Beagle Lady can’t seem to stop throwing up. The lady dies not much longer after wards, and her beagle has become a bloody mess on the wall.

The Food Place was where the police went to next. Cozy, but empty. The policeman, Joe, was partners with the policewoman. They were there when the Beagle lady died, along with her pup, and the woman in the red dress. Doctors say it was the suppressed stress, or perhaps the after shock of the incident of their dogs. But Isabel knew it was something else. She held the bag of shredded spinach the light of the sun and then and there, the words spelled out The Food Place. That is what led them to that place. The chestnut haired woman was there as well, following them from behind….making sure to not attract attention. The four had split up as they entered the very small store. To the right was the shopping area, where the there are five aisles of food, if you counted the outer rims.. To the left was the restaurant part where only three tables were placed, three chairs at each, near a window looking out. In front of each aisle was a little station where you could get food for free. Near the door was the bored employee, the only one to run the entire store as well the only employee there. When the four split off, Jill went down the far right, Isabel down the middle, and Joe went down the far left, taking a free sandwich, with the woman following him behind. The woman glances over at the tables and looked at the people near the window. There was a super buff, dark-skinned man with a white tank top on sitting at a table on the far right. There was also a red-haired stereotypical nerd on the far left table, and the middle….had HIM. He glances over to the woman and they share a toothy, evil grin. The woman turns her back as if to not notice him at all and the man leaves, placing a ten dollar bill on the table. With no one looking, the woman takes the bill and grins. She sits at the same table in the same spot as the man, And Joe, the dark-skinned policeman, went around the corner of the aisle. The police force all met up near the cash register when Joe exclaims that he has some weird, green substance in his fruit and meat sandwich that looks like spinach. Isabel gasps and snatches it from his hand. While Isabel inspects the sandwich, the woman slips out of her seat, breaking up the dollar and leaves it on the chair with the spinach.  Without anyone noticing, and making sure the trio were occupied, she slips into into the ice room where all the frozen foods were kept for restocking. She goes to the very back and sits there, behind some of the boxes before a pair of light pink and white gloves appear from behind her and wrap themselves around her waist. In a green flash, they were gone. Meanwhile Joe had to get sent to the hospitable. He had started foaming at the mouth due to some of the mystery spinach being consumed. He started twitching uncontrollably before he passed out and started foaming. The female behind the counter had called 911 before looking back to see if anyone else was helping out as well. He lives for now, but he had to go to the hospitable. Two weeks later, he’s back on his feet, but tragedy awaits him. The trio get a lead that the culprit could be in the mountains, high up in the cold. The chestnut haired woman was there again, still hanging around the back. She smirks. The chair was a success. 

When the ambulance came, the female behind the counter was closing up the shop. But, then, she feels calm, like everything was going to be ok. In a trance, she moves towards the money and spinach chair. She then proceeds to smile and start laughing hysterically. The ambulance driver had taken off already, his siren drowning out her laugh. However, the detective couldn’t breath for some reason. Something was stenching up the store. Grabbing the convenient gas mask, she puts it on and sure enough, there was a ghastly smell coming off the female at the store. She was standing there by the door, waiting for the detective. The females mouth was agape. Her eyes blank. She looked like a zombie. Isabell blinks and she’s gone, nothing but a trail of green leading up to the frozen room. Isabell opens the door. Jill follows as well, with a gasmask as well, and horror greeted them with a smile. The female body was frozen completely and chopped up into different chunks, all hanging from the ceiling. The head was stabbed into the wall with a swirly lollipop, the white stick penetrating her skull. She wore a crazed grin, the white in her eyes wasn’t going away. Written in blood and ice above her head was the word “Mountains”, and in the blink of an eye, all was normal again. The female was alive and shooing them out of the frozen room. While pondering the message, Isabel saw something move around the corner of an aisleway. She dashed to that same area but to no avail could she find the culprit. She did find shredded pieces of spinach on the floor. Taking a small piece, she puts it into the bag of spinach and left the building with Jill. 

Two weeks later, she learns of where they need to go. When looking at the spinach under a microscope, she found a secret message somehow inscribed on all of the pieces of spinach. When she put them together, they spoke of a location not far from The Food Place. So here they are, trekking up the mountain, still no sign of the culprit. It’s snowing hard but that doesn’t stop them. The woman behind Joe smirks and punches the snow. Joe turns around but it’s too late. The snow form above piles down on him and he plummets to his death. Jill and Isabel realize what happened and begin to go back, back down the way they came. It was another set up. Luckily, they catch the woman shivering in the cold. Jill and Isabell take her back to camp and warm her up with multiple blankets. The woman then claims to know where the man is, and that is their last stop.

On a steel wall for a base with men on the outside healing the soldiers and workers, the inside… no one knows. It looks like a small mountain. A crane with a shuttle like dome attached allows the women to go to the top of the structure, a place where you could see a town not too far off. An airship is hovering overhead and a scream of delight is heard. Rushing to grab a rocket launcher, Isabel points it out a window and proceeds to wait. After the mystery chestnut haired woman confessed where he might be, the lead officer made a plan to lure him out. An airship will have a mini nuke ready for Isabel to shoot at when he arrives. While they were at the Food Place, a team of researchers and scientists were able to figure out what the culprit looked liked, they also found out his other form too. Written in the mind of those who died, was what he planned on doing; riding a rocket to the town the rocket was headed for. The nuke that was going to kill him was able to get hut once but it will need to be realigned. That’s where Isabel came in. Not long after the scream, the rocket flew past the dome and Isabel shot the nuke once it had flown over the dome. It hadn’t exploded but once it hit him, it was over. His remains of the cape were falling like snowflakes and for some reason, Isabel felt really bad. But, before she could even do anything, the woman pushed her out of the dome and the lady running the crane closed the door. It was another set-up! Isabel soon started putting pieces together and accused the woman of helping him. The woman smiled and confirmed her accusation. The woman then turned her gaze to the lady at the crane and the lady at the crane placed a four pointed red star on the glass dome. A half cut-out circle was in the middle. The woman then holds a lit-up glow-stick in front of the ladys face and the green starts disappearing from within the glow stick to the ladys face. She starts choking and falls off the platform to her death. Isabel gasps and attempts to take it off but fails. It was already on the inside. The star starts spreading a weird light pink and white substance until it starts taking shape into HIM. He pops off the window like he was glued to it and grins. He waves an object in front of Isabel and she immediately recognizes it. It was an ancient artifact that could’ve supposedly been found… in the mountain behind them. He waves a goodbye, a simple “to-da-loo”, and linking arms with the woman next to him, he presses the empty glow stick into the ground. It turns into a control station and then, he presses “eject”. The dome is flinged off the crane and it flies off into space, leaving behind a trail of spinach.


End file.
